The Toy series
by Tooniverse
Summary: Welcome to Toyland, a world with living toys. Many have superpowers and our story sets in New Toy 1 city. However when Evil emperor Zurg mini figure returns and brings a new legion of evil toys. The old and new Toy team will save the day. by the way this story also includes Bakugan,ben 10 figures, bionicles, other Legos, mini and action figures, and many more.
1. Introduction

This is my first fan fic and all the characters in this story won't follow all their usual roles.

The Toy series Introduction

Hello I'm your narrator and welcome to the Multiverse. Our universe is located in the center, but the place where our story takes place is in a dimension of universe 5826. I'm sure you have watched Toy Story and this story is slightly similar.

1. There are no humans in this dimension. 2. All toy, unless they weren't born with it, have superpowers. Lastly not all villain based toys are evil some like Nocturn, an evil bionicle, are good in this story.

Now here is how the toys came to life and the Origin of their world.

In the beginning after God created the Multiverse. There was a dimension with 2 toy entities. One was an Avatar Aang action figure and the other was a broken robot toy claw with 2 pincers. Aang represented God and the Claw represented Satan.

The 2 fought a great battle, but in the end God's toy representative won. Aang was given by God the ability to create other toys and worlds. Aang created a toy civilization and they lived many eras of peace. However, Claw never left and started gathering toys like him. He used his mystical skills to create the most evil toy of all, Evil...Emperor...Zurg action figure.

Zurg was appointed to second command, however he wanted more than 2nd. He planned to defeat Claw and take his place. The 2 villains fought fiercely, but in the end Zurg was victorious and he absorbed Claw's power and intellect.

Zurg used his new powers to create more evil toys like him. He formed an empire of evil toys and declared himself ruler.

Meanwhile, Aang and the other toys advanced in technology and started making cities. He named the world Toyland and its capital is Toy 1 city. The toys now lived in a perfect nation.

However, Zurg wanted to take over Toyland and formed armies and squads of evil toys to accomplish this. So Toyland was plunged into years of war. Aang knew he needed help to stop this new threat. So he made a group of strong, smart, and brave toys called the Toy team.

The Toy team was made of a variety of toys. They came from many types of toys like legos, action figures, mini figures, electronic toys, and etc. The original members were Mini figure Buzz light year, lego SpongeBob and Patrick, Nocturn, and few others.

For years the Toy team had lost some toys and gained some toys. Some had joined the dark side while others came from the dark side. Also for years the evil toys lost battles, won occasionally but defeated in the end, and had turned on each other. During those years the greatest rivalry was Buzz lightyear and Zurg. They always fought immensely but Buzz mostly won. It was a rare occasion for Zurg to win.

Recently many villains have taken Zurg's place during the time he was presmuted to be dead. Zurg was thought to be dead many times, but Zurg always comes back to control and punishes the renegades that wanted to permanently take over. The last renegade was lego Lord Garmadon who took over after Zurg's actual death. He was one of the evilest toys but he lost many times. Garmadon soon decided to genocide all toys including the villain toys.

He created evil toy bugs and a dark mystical cloud, and both can take away a toy's life force. He almost succeeded but the remnant of good toys defeated him, but the Toy race was on the verge of extinction. However a toy Woody's hat appeared and it was revealed that it saved all the fallen toys after they were killed. It even saved Aang.

The Hat was actually created by Woody to save the toys, after Woody had a vision off the genocide in the past. Though it would take time to restore them, the toys would live again. However Zurg was revived by an evil spirit named Shadax and the 2 formed an alliance. Zurg was given new powers and new technology. Zurg then started to bring back the villains he wanted and the some new ones to serve him and Shadax.

Now the Toys are back and in a new world, still named ToyLand though. The capital was renamed New Toy 1 city and a new generation of toys were created. Though Zurg and his followers are back it is up to our new and old heroes to save the day.

This concludes my intro and I hope you stay tune for more chapters. If you want to know who Shadax is you need to read my series on Fiction press called Toons the Web series. See ya next time


	2. Chapter 1

Welcome to another chapter of the Toy Series. Sorry for the late update

Chapter 1 The Dawn of a new beginning

"Hello everybody and welcome to the Sugar-Kitty tour of New Toy 1 City" said the one of the tour guides. "My name is Vanellope von Schweetz and my partner here is Unikitty" Vanellope said. "Excuse me but what kind of toy are you" asked a young lego minifigure? "Well as you can see I am a Disney Infinity figure" Vanellope answered. "Any other questions….no, ok let's begin the tour" said Unikitty with a smile.

Everyone got on the bus and Vanellope started driving while Unikitty talked about the different places in the city. "Hey everyone and welcome to are tour yaaaay" Unikitty said joyfully. "Our first stop is the Buzz lightyear H.Q. yaaay, but due to security reasons we can't go inside" Unikitty said happily. "Aaaawww" cried all the toy kids. "But that doesn't mean we can't go to other places" Unikitty said happily.

"Our next destination is the Krusty Krab", said Unikitty. "Though there are many like it this is the first Krusty Krab made by Mr. Krabs", Unikitty said happily. "Now if you look to your left you will see Toy Team Academy where new toys train and learn how to be real heroes", said Unikitty happily. "Can I become a hero", the lego kid asked? "Yes any of you can become a Toy Team member but, you must be chosen through a letter sent by Buzz Lightyear himself", said Unikitty really motivationally.

The lego kid looked at Vanellope and decided to make conversation by asking a question. "Hey…Vanellope…", the kid asked. "Yeah kid…", Vanellope answered. "Hav…have you ever wanted to join the Toy Team", the kid asked? Vanellope became silent and thought about what to answer. "Listen kid…I have always wanted to join the Toy Team…ever since I was very little I've dreamed of joining", said Vanellope slightly sad.

Vanellope started to look forward and the kid decided to turn back and listen to Unikitty. "If look ahead you can see the Toy Monorail main station", Unikitty said happily. "And if you look to the right…you can see Lego Spongebob Squarepants' Pineapple, said Unikitty happily.

Narrator: Now we head over to see what Spongebob is up to this fine morning

"I'm ready", said lego SpongeBob as he jumped out of bed, got dressed, and fell down stairs. "Good morning Gary and good morning Patrick and Sandy", said Spongebob serving breakfast. "Good morning Spongebob", said both Patrick and Sandy. "So how is my best pal and best girlfriend doing", Spongebob said. "We are both doing fine and thanks Spongebob" Sandy said blushing. "So anything new", asked Spongebob? "Well if you count how long it's been since evil was around then no", said Sandy. "Yeah…it seems that ever since we defeated Zurg and his followers last time there seems to be nothing new than training new generations of heroes for a possible future evil", Spongebob replied. "Yeah…but I doubt evil will ever return….hey Spongebob can I have seconds", said Patrick. "Sure you can have some…huhuhh", answered Spongebob depressed.

Spongebob gave Patrick his seconds and was about to sit down when… "Hey Spongebob…I need to head over to the Toy Team Academy to teach the science class", Sandy said. "Ok Sandy…good bye Sandy", said Spongebob as he opened the door and waved Sandy out. "If only life had meaning again", said Spongebob sadly while looking at an old photo of the Toy Team with him in it.

It was the afternoon at the Spongebob Pineapple and Patrick was still in the kitchen eating. "Rrriiiinnngg…Riiiiinnngg…Riiiiiing", the sound Spongebob's lego watch, with an orange light and a black bunny face symbol, made. "Whoa…I haven't heard the Bunny Squad alert in ages", said Spongebob surprised. "Gary…you take care of Patrick while I go to the Easter lair", said Spongebob. Spongebob went to the fridge and typed a code on it. The fridge moved and revealed poles, and Spongebob slid down. "So Gary…what do you want to do now that Spongebob is gone", asked Patrick? "Meow", answered Gary. "Cool…building a lego basketball field and inviting Lloyd, The Golden Ninja, and the other guys is a great idea", said Patrick happily.

Lego Spongebob slid down the pole and landed on a secret underground level. He then ran to a tube and fell down it. Spongebob was then dropped into a chair in a room with a large table with holograph capabilities. Spongebob then noticed he was the only one there. "Hey Spongebob…it's been an awhile", said a skinny orange rubber rabbit that can stretch. "Hey Zane….how are things", asked Spongebob? "Fine ever since evil was wiped out", answered Zane. Then suddenly a lego brown robot came down an elevator and took his seat. "Nice to see you again Iron Droid', said Zane. "Yeah…it's nice to see you again I.R.", said Spongebob. "Gentlemen...before we start our meeting we have an old friend who will start working with us today", said Zane. The elevator door opened again and a boy with a black, grey, and green watch. "Its Hero time", said 10 year old Ben Tennyson heroically.

"Ben 10….Last time I saw you was when Zurg was an action figure instead of a lego figure", said Spongebob. "Yeah…ever since I went to G town I haven't seen you since", said Ben. Ben got a seat next to Spongebob and Zane started the meeting. "Now that I have your attention…I have a grim rumor that one of our allies picked up", said Zane. Everyone gasped and as Zane turned on the hologram projector. "Gentlemen this is the footage salvaged from a distress signal", said Zane. "Why didn't you tell any of us", said Ben agitated. "I'm sorry but that is not important right now….he is dead", said Zane sadly. Everyone gasped again and ben punched the table. "Well here is what we got", Zane said as he played the video.

The video showed a forest and the one filming it was a teen plastic minifigure. "Here we are in the Cursed Forest where we are getting strange negative readings", said the filming guy. "Now we will go to the origin of this negative energy" the film guy said. Then suddenly a dark figure appeared. "Whoa who is that" said Spongebob. Then the figure rose from the ground and revealed who he was. "O my gosh is that-," said Ben. "Yes…it is him…Evil…Emperor…..Zurg", said Zane with a hint of fear in his voice. The video played on. "Who are you your evil-ness", said the guy. "I am Evil Emperor Zurg…the most powerful evil toy in the Multiverse and I have a message for this camera to deliver", said Zurg evilly. "Hey what about me", said the film guy scared. "Oh I have no use for you….Lego General Grievous…kill him" said Zurg evilly as Grievous killed the guy with his light sabers. "Now…without any distractions I have an announcement….I have returned to take over Toyland and have revenge on BUZZ LIGHYEAR!", said Zurg. "Now I will leave the camera behind and these are the coordinates to find it…..So whomever is watching…spread the word that Evil Emperor Zurg has risen and is back with even better powers….It was nice chatting….good bye", said Zurg as he turned off the camera. The hologram ended and the lights came back on. Everyone looked at each other in horror. "Someone has to tell Buzz", said Ben.

After a long day of touring Vanellope and Unikitty were at the end of their last tour. "Thanks for choosing SugarKitty as your touring service", said Vanellope. "Yeah and come back next week for another tour adventure with us…yay", said Unikitty happily. It was six o'clock when the two pals locked the bus and headed home. They opened their dorm and went inside. Vanellope fell on the couch in exhaustion while Unikitty went and got something to eat. When she came back she noticed that Vanellope was sitting on the balcony. Unikitty walked over to her and sat down with her. "What's wrong Vanellope" Unikitty asked? Vanellope looked at her and a tear shed from her eye. " Nothing's wrong it's just…that…that kid on the bus this morning reminded me that I have never made my dream of joining the Toy Team real", said Vanellope sadly. "I guess I'll never be a hero", said Vanellope as she hugged Unikitty and cried. "Vanellope...", asked Unikitty". "Yes" answered Vanellope. "You know even though you're not a part of the Toy Team….you're the best friend I've ever had", said Unikitty. "And also though I don't show it….you are my personal hero", said Unikitty.

Vanellope felt better after that and decided to go on a walk, but she wanted to go alone. After a while Vanellope started to head back when suddenly a paper flew in her face. She grabbed the paper and was about to throw it but noticed a picture of Buzz lightyear. She started reading the paper allowed.

"Dear selected hero if you are reading this that means you and a partner have been chosen to meet at the Toy Team Academy during are monthly raffle for admission to the Academy. Now here are the guidelines..." "….that is all you need to know. Now that you have read everything, rip the bottom off and submit it before 9:00 am Saturday. Yours truly, Buzz Lightyear. To Infinity and Beyond"

Vanellope finished reading and a big smile formed on her face. She ran to the dorm room and woke Unikitty up. "Vanellope…what is it", Unikitty said tiredly. "Look at this…", Vanellope said as she showed her the letter. "Wow I can't believe you got one", said Unikitty happily. "Yeah…heh….I got one", Vanellope said nervously. "You didn't get that the regular way…did you", said Unikitty with a skeptical face. "Ok…fine…I got it as it flew onto my face during my walk", said Vanellope truthfully. "Does it have a name on it", said Unikitty. "No", said Vanellope after she looked. "Yay….that means you can legally turn this in tomorrow", said Unikitty happily. Vanellope became really happy and told Unikitty she could join as well. The 2 girls were over joyed and they went to bed unable to sleep for tomorrow is the big day.

Meanwhile at Buzz lightyear's H.Q.

Minifigure Buzz Lightyear was talking with action figure Aang when the Bunny Squad suddenly came in. "What is going on guys….and Ben…I haven't seen you in forever, said Buzz. "Sorry to intrude Buzz but we have terrible news….Zurg is back!" said Ben. Fear struck Buzz but he recovered. "Are you sure about this…I have read, heard, and seen all Zurg rumors", said Buzz. "You have to believe us Buzz…..we have the video to prove it", said Spongebob as he held up the video and handed it to Buzz. Buzz took it and wanted a private watch with Aang. So he told the Bunny Squad to leave and he proceeded to watch the video.

After he and Aang saw the video they both looked at each other in shock. "I have a bad feeling about this", said Aang. "Yes…My old enemy has risen and seeks vengeance…", said Buzz. " Whoever is joining the Toy Team Academy tomorrow maybe the heroes we need for our new generation of heroes", said Buzz. Buzz called a green alien and told him to send word that this raffle for the Toy Team Academy would be the last one. So the green alien bent to his task and sent word. Buzz decided to go to sleep and prepare for tomorrow.

Meanwhile at the Lego Pineapple

Spongebob went home after the whole incident and saw all the ninjago ninjas, Patrick, and gary play basketball. "Hey", Spongebob shouted. Everyone stopped and looked at Spongebob. "I don't know what to say except…..I call being on Lloyd's team" said Spongebob happily. The game restarted and Spongebob played basketball like never before.

Meanwhile at Zurg's Base

Lego Plankton and Karen walked in to Zurg's office while he was staring at the night sky. "You called for us Zurg", said Karen. Zurg looked at them and walked to them. "You two…I need you for a mission", said Zurg. "The last Toy Team Academy Raffle is tomorrow and what better way to reveal to the world I'm alive by appearing at the event", said Zurg evilly. Plankton and Karen were given instructions to tell all the villains and make the machines he ordered for.

"Well Buzz lightyear…soon I will have my vengeance…so says….Evil….Emperor….Zurg…", said Zurg. "Mwhahahahahhhahhahahhahahhahah" laughed Zurg evilly.

And that's the end of a long chapter. Sorry that it is long. I hope you liked. See ya next time.


	3. Chapter 2

Welcome to another Toy-tastic chapter of the Toy Series

Ch. 2 The Toy Team Academy Part.1

"Wake up Vanellope….It's 8:30 am and today is the big day!", shouted Unikitty panicking. "Really…Oh no!", cried Vanellope as she got up and looked at the clock. "We have to get ready", said Unikitty. "I second, that" agreed Vanellope. So the girls got spruced up, dressed, and started running toward the Toy Team Academy. The duo passed by Spongebob's house and SpongeBob was also trying to get to the raffle.

"Whoa…I'm going to be late for the preparation of the last Toy Team Academy raffle!", said SpongeBob as he jumped out of bed, got dressed, and ran outside. "Meow", said Gary alone and without breakfast. SpongeBob ran to Patrick's rock and knocked on it. "Patrick…Patrick…wake up….we are almost late for the preparations of the raffle!", cried SpongeBob. "The Raffle thingy is today...oh no!", said Patrick as he jumped out of his rock and ran with SpongeBob to Sandy's house. "Sandy….it's almost time for the-!", said SpongeBob interrupted. "I know SpongeBob I'm a commin...yea ha!", cried Sandy as she swung from her tree to the door. "Sandy...that was...awesome!", cried SpongeBob. "Thanks Spongebob but time is a wasting...we need to get to the Toy Team Academy!", shouted Sandy. "Well then...let's go", said SpongeBob and the trio went to the Toy Team Academy.

Meanwhile with Ben Tennyson

Ben was snoozing in the R.V. when Iron Drone and Zane woke him up. "Whaaa…uuf….hey what was that for!" said Ben after he fell to the floor. "No time Ben we have an evil emperor Zurg to defeat.", said Zane. "Where's Spongey", said Ben. "He's going to the raffle today to make no suspicion that were not there. "Cool…let's ride!" said Ben. The Bunny Squad got into a Red model Car and drove to the Cursed Forest.

Author: Now we arrive a The Toy Academy at 8:57 am. A few min. Before Vanellope and Unikitty are late.

"We only have 3 min. left to turn in the pass or we won't get into the raffle" cried Unikitty. "I know, I know", said Vanellope annoyed. The 2 rushed through the door at 8:59 and ran to the desk. "We…made it…Yes!" Vanellope said as she handed the pass to the toy at the desk. "Thank you for turning that in…you and your friend will now be entered and you can freely roam the campus or come back at 10 o' clock for the raffle", said the lady at the desk. "Thank you", said Vanellope as she and Unikitty got passes for the Campus.

"O my gosh….O my gosh…..O my gosh(5x)", shouted Vanellope, then Unikitty, then both 5x. "I can't believe it we are in for the raffle….my dreams are coming truuu-," Vanellope said as she tripped and almost fell to the ground, but. "Are you ok" said a stranger. "Yeah…I'm fine….thanks for catching me", said Vanellope. "No problem….oh by the way my name is Dash, and by the looks of it…you're a Disney Infinity Figure to", said Dash happily. "Yes…yes I am", said Vanellope nervous. "Well I will see you 2 at the raffle and possibly next semester", said Dash. "See ya", said Vanellope star gazed. "If I didn't know any better I would think…that you love Dash don't you", said Unikitty. "What…me and him….you got to be kidding…right", said Vanellope defending herself. "Yeah right…I was there and saw your look…you were like….and he was like…I could tell you L,O,V,E him", said Unikitty teasingly. "Fine I like him….what do I do….I've never had a boyfriend before", said Vanellope confessing. "Well if I have learned anything…it's always be yourself", said Unikitty. "Thanks pal…now let's see what the campus looks like", said Vanellope and the two girls ran through the hall.

Meanwhile with the Penguin and Black Bear Webkinz

The two Webkinz were fast asleep when their alarm went off. They both yawned, but both got excited when they remembered what day it is. "I can't wait to see who the new heroes will be!" said Penguin happily. "Me too but we need to hurry to the Toy Team Academy!" said Black Bear. "I don't think you're going anywhere", said a mysterious person. Suddenly the room got on fire and the toys saw the unholy villain himself….. "Fire Lord" said Penguin angrily. "Nice….someone actually remembers me", said Fire Lord evilly. "Who could forget Hero Factory's worst villain", said Black Bear. "Thank you….now anyway I have to kidnap you", said Fire Lord as he threw chains that rapped around the webkinz. "You'll never get away with this", said Penguin. "Silly toy….I've already won" said Fire Lord as he rocketed out of the apartment room with the two webkinz.

That concludes Part 1. Sorry about the short chapter but all the parts as a whole would be to long. See ya next time. TO BE CONTINUED?!


	4. Chapter 3

Welcome to the next chapter of the Toy Series

Ch.3 The Toy Team Academy Part.2

It's 9:30 am and Vanellope and Unikitty get some dire news from two of Toy Team Academy's teachers. "What do you mean this is the last raffle", cried Vanellope. "That's what Buzz said about the dealio", said toy Beast Boy. "He is right…everyone who works here and even the Toy Team themselves know about this", said toy El Tigre. "We understand….thank you", said Unikitty. "No Problamo", said Beast Boy. The two teachers walked away and the two girls decided to go to the auditorium and wait for the raffle.

Meanwhile at Zurg's Fortress

"O my gosh, O my gosh, o my….wait…why am I saying this", said Zurg. Zurg popped out of his resting chamber and made his way to his throne. "Attention all villains we will have a meeting right now….so don't just stand there get your butt's over to the auditorium", said Zurg angrily. Zurg then buzzed in Krika, Mukuta bionicle, and Lego General Grievous. "Now that you're here…I need you two to be my runner ups for my big return", said Zurg. "I want you two to get into positions before I bring the armada…are we clear", said Zurg evilly. "Yes master", said both Krika and Grievous. The two villains left Zurg and he laughed manically "Mwhahahahhahahah".

Up on a cliff a red model car was parked under a tree. "So how are we getting in that evil kingdom", said Ben? "I don't know but I'm working on it", said Zane. "I'm tired of waiting….why don't we storm in", said Iron Droid. "Because…we will lose the element of surprise and they will capture all of us", said Zane. "Maybe it should be one of us", said Ben with a smirk. "I have a plan", Ben said as he gathered the team to hear his plan.

The gate to the fortress was blocked by Lego Star Wars Droids. Ben's plan went into action as Ben walked up in front of the gate. "Hey ya stupid Droids over hear", Ben said as he stuck his tongue out and taunted them. "Hey it's a Jedi I mean intruder….get him", said the Droid as it and the others chased Ben. The Gate was unguarded and Zane and Iron Droid hacked the system and broke in. "Wow….I can't believe that plan worked", said Iron Droid. "Well we better hurry….Ben can't run as bate forever", said Zane. So the two toys ran through the fortress undetected trying to figure out where Zurg was. "All right…this is where we split up…you go to the main computer system and I will face Zurg.", said Zane. "Are you sure you can take Zurg with his new powers", asked Iron Droid? "I'll be able to take him...especially with this", said Zane as he pulled out a weapon. "What is that" asked Iron Droid? "It is Sandy's latest combat devise….it can defend, attack, and other stuff", said Zane. "Ok…I trust you buddy….see ya", said Iron Droid as he ran to the system. "See ya around partner", said Zane as he ran to Zurg's throne.

Zane entered the throne with extreme precaution. Suddenly torches began to light on fire and at the end of them was Zurg himself. "So glad you could come…where's Buzz Lightyear", asked Zurg? "He ain't comin but I will be your opponent", said Zane as he charged at Zurg. "Fine….so be it!", said Zurg as he tackled him. The two fought immensely, but sadly Zurg had the upper hand. After each attack Zane's weapon lost energy and he himself go tired. Zurg introduced most of his new found power and unleashed it on Zane. He sent tri beams, but Zane dodged them. He used dark magic claws, but missed Zane. Zurg got tired of missing and revealed his ultimate attack. "Say goodbye Zane", said Zurg as he charged up his attack. "HIYaahahaha", shouted Zurg as he released the Dark Destiny, the name of his move. It was a sphere of negative energy that formed around the person and obliterated everything around it. After the attack Zane crawled out of the rubble to see Zurg standing triumphantly. Then a door opened and Zane saw that Iron Droid and Ben were captured. "I would advise you to surrender or your friends will die", said Zurg. Zane thought about his choices but decided "I surrender" and he was locked in chains.

The Bunny Squad was lead to the Auditorium where the all the villains had been waiting for an hour. "Fellow villains….Today we take back what is ours….Toyland", said Zurg. "For years we have failed and when we succeeded we lost round two…but now we have the advantage", said Zurg. "Thanks to the power bestowed to me by Shadax…we can take over Toyland with an even greater force", Zurg said triumphantly. "Now before we execute my plan we have two volunteers who will test….the Multiverse teleporter that Plankton made," said Zurg.

"Let me go and my buddy", shouted Penguin. "Yeah…leave us alone", said Black Bear. "Penguin…Black Bear", said the Bunny Squad in shock. "What are you two doing here", said Zane. "Ask Fire Lord over there…he'll tell you the whole story", said Penguin. "Well without a further ado….Plankton fire the machine", shouted Zurg. "Ok….machine you're fire", said Plankton confused. "No…I didn't mean literally firing it…I meant turn it on you idiot", said Zurg angrily. "Sorry", Plankton said as he turned on the machine. Penguin and Black Bear were put on the conveyor belt and the belt rolled them to their doom. "Any last words buddy", said Black Bear. "Yes….one day we will come back and when we do you will be sorry you got rid of us", shouted Penguin. "Ohh that is so cute…no wonder you're called Webkinz", said Zurg teasingly. The two Webkinz closed there and yelled as they went through the portal.

"Well looks like the invention works…now let's get this conquest in the sky", said Zurg as he pushed a button that turned his fortress into a flying armada. "Next stop….New Toy 1 city…Mwhahahahha", said Zurg. The Bunny Squad couldn't help but watch the horror. Then Ben noticed Zane trying to send a message to SpongeBob.

Meanwhile at the Toy Team Academy

At the top of the building was an observation deck and a secret room. Buzz walked in and he called all the Wise Toys. He called Palkia, pokemon and ruler of space, Takanuva, 2008 bionicle variation, Mata nui, golden bionicle, Yoda, lego star wars, Vezon, a dark but good bionicle, Witch Doctor, a renounced hero factory villain, and finally Avatar Aang. "Wise Toys…I gather you all because Zurg has returned", said Buzz. Everyone gasped and they looked at each other. "Well if Zurg is back we need a plan", said Aang. "Why don't we reform the Old Toy Team again", said Witch doctor. "That is a great idea, already most of them work here", said Buzz. "And with my spatial powers I can find the rest", said Palkia. "But what about the new generation" asked Mata nui? "He is right we need old and new to stop this old enemy", said Vezon. "Then it's settled…all in favor of reforming the old Team and recruiting the best students, of Toy Team Academy, raise your hand. The whole roomed raised their hands and the action was decided.

It was 10:09 am when the Raffle actually started . "All right everyone I'm your speaker SpongeBob and I am going to announce your new Toy Team Academy students", said SpongeBob excitedly. "Now remember this is the last raffle so the number of candidates will be smaller than usual", said SpongeBob. The Raffle machine randomized all the entries and Vanellope and Unikitty were watching. "Please be me, please be me", hope Vanellope as she crossed her fingers.

"Ok everybody…are entries are in and the new class and final students of Toy Team Academy, for now, are….", said SpongeBob suspenseful. " Lego movie toys Emmet, Wild Style, a.k.a. Lucy, Unikitty….", said SpongeBob. "Yes I got in….good luck Vanellope", said Unikitty. "…Spiderman, Lego teenage mutant ninja turtles Raph, Leo, Donny, Mikey, Animal toy Alan, the zebra, and Lastly the Disney Infinity figures Jessie, Woody, Buzz, Phineas Flynn, Perry, Jack Sparrow, Sulley, Mater, Holley Shiftwell, Lightning McQueen, Sorcerer Mickey, and Finally Vanellope von Schweetz", said SpongeBob. "I can't believe it…I'm in….I got into the Toy Team Academy…yes", cried Vanellope in joy. "Now can everyone I called come up here and give everyone a look at our new class", said SpongeBob. The new students walked up and waved and bowed at everyone. "Hey Vanellope...nice to see we both made it", said Dash. "Thanks Dash", said Vanellope blushing a little.

Then Buzz Lightyear came and congratulated the new students. SpongeBob went behind stage to take a break, but he found his Bunny Squad watch lighting up. He played the video message and it was Zane.

"Dear SpongeBob…if you get this…get buzz and tell him that Zurg plans to invade New Toy 1 city and take over Toyland again….you have to SpongeBob you our are only hope", said Zane. "Oh and by the way, can you send someone to save us" cried Ben! Then the message got fuzzy and the last thing seen on it was a villain crushing it. "Oh no…I got to tell Buzz", cried SpongeBob.

He quickly found Buzz and the new students on their tour of the many classes. Buzz talked about all the different classes for different toys and super powers. "Wait Buzz….I have….some bad…news", said SpongeBob exhausted. "What is it old friend", asked Buzz? "Zurg is….coming this way", shouted SpongeBob as he pointed at the window. Buzz looked at the Armada and he knew it could only be him.

The Armada opened and Zurg stepped out on top of it. He called Grievous and Krika on his phone, and told them to initiate plan 678. "Hello Toyland...Evil Emperor Zurg is back...Mwhahahahahhahhah", shouted Zurg after he hung up. Buzz stared at Zurg and clenched his fist while Vanellope looked at him concerning. Villains were rampant in the city and it was chaos.

That finishes Part.2. Sorry if long and I'll try to work on the next chapter. See ya later.

TO BE CONTINUED?!


	5. Chapter 4

Welcome to another chapter of the Toy Series

Chapter Toy Team Academy Part. 3

The heroes ran to the roof top and Buzz stood shocked as he saw his old enemy since their last battle. "So Buzz Lightyear….how has it been since the last time you saw me", said Zurg evilly. Buzz recovered and clenched his fist. "Well if I remember correctly….you were nothing but a tiny lego figure that wasn't even taller than me", said Buzz with a smirk. "How dare you insult me when you know I have the power to destroy you", shouted Zurg! "Well then Zurg…..take this", said Buzz as he turned on his jetpack and flew at Zurg. "I'll destroy you Buzz Lightyear if it's the last thing I do, but first I have a plan to activate…..Grievous, Krika….activate plan 678", shouted Zurg! The two villains rose from the ground next to a device. "Behold Buzz Lightyear I give you my ultimate darkness detonator", said Zurg. Buzz hovered in awe as he looked at it. "You see Buzz….every time you got a new hero into Toy Team Academy….Plankton implanted an atom size device that would take over people's mind….however those students over their didn't get it….well not yet", said Zurg with an evil smile. "This device will activate the chips", said lego Plankton as he joined the talk. "Grievous…push the button", said Zurg and Grievous did so! "Nooooo", shouted Buzz! The device sent out a pulse that turned every student except for Vanellope and the gang into evil hypnotized toys. "Mwhahahaha", laughed Zurg evilly.

"Yikes", said Unikitty as a mind controlled toy broke through the roof! "I got it….eat hooves sucker", said Alan as he kicked the toy. "We have to get out of here", said SpongeBob. "Yeah…but where", asked Vanellope? SpongeBob thought for a moment and an idea hit him. "Wait…I have an idea…..Buzz keeps a space ranger ship down in the basement and the keys only work for heroes", said SpongeBob. "That could work", said Emmet. "Yeah…but how will we get down there with those toys roaming around", asked Lucy? "I'll cover for you guys", said Dash bravely. "NO….if you go I go", said Vanellope. "Same for me", said Unikitty. "So will I...even though I don't know any of you", said Alan. "As much as I don't want to say it….that is are only option", said SpongeBob sadly. "Don't worry we will find another way", said Vanellope. "Ok…I trust you Vanellope…..buzz (Disney Infinity figure) you will be the rear and Mickey….you will be the front….the rest of you stick together", said SpongeBob. "Aren't you coming Lego SpongeBob", asked Jessie. "If these new heroes are going to fight….they'll need a pro", said SpongeBob as he pulled out a lego triton and jellyfishing net. "I believe that today...you are all real heroes…now Mickey…lead these guys to the ship", said SpongeBob. So Mickey led the other toys while SpongeBob, Vanellope, Unikitty, Dash, and Alan stayed to fight the mind controlled toys.

Buzz and Zurg were in a face off. The both flew while staring at each other with angry looks. Both of them battle cried as they rammed into each other. They kept blasting each other and striking each other. Buzz used his laser and combat skills, while Zurg used his Dark new powers and robot claws. Buzz soon realized that Zurg's new power may be too much for him but he didn't give up. The two rivals chased each other throughout the city fighting each other.

Mickey and the other heroes battled their way to the basement. Buzz (Disney Infinity figure) signaled everyone to see Beast Boy and El Tigre being surrounded by toys. Woody and Jack Sparrow jumped in and kicked every toys butt's. They quickly freed Beast Boy and El Tigre. "So what's going on here…one min. I'm teaching an animal class…the next they attack me and El Tigre", said Beastboy. "Will explain later…now we need to get to the basement as fast as possible. "I know a way their but will have to take the air shaft", said El Tigre. So the gang agreed and they went through the air vents to the basement. They all saw the space ship. "Wow….it's beautiful", said Buzz (Disney Infinity figure). "Let's get in and fly out of here", said Mickey. "Wait….if all the Toy Team Students are the ones mind controlled…then all we have to do is activate the buildings lockdown proto call yo", said Beast Boy. "Yeah…but the only problem is that the button is in Buzz's office….on top of the building", said El Tigre. "We should call Vanellope and tell her about this", said Phineas. "Great Idea", said Sulley. So the heroes called Vanellope after they activated the ship and flew out.

Vanellope saw the ship leave the building as well as a buzzing on her phone. She picked it out and saw a text message that read "If you can get to Buzz's office in the observatory you can lock down the school and keep all the mind controlled students from leaving". Vanellope called the team and they all nodded their heads in agreement after they read the text message. "Let's do this", said SpongeBob. He and everyone ran but notice that Vanellope didn't move. "What's wrong Vanellope", asked Dash as he put his arm on her. "It's just…I don't know how to use my super power yet", said Vanellope. Everyone froze and gasped.

Meanwhile on the Armada

Ben, Iron Droid, and Zane were trying to figure a way to get free. Then an idea hit Ben and he said, "I got a plan", with a smirk. After they talked it through they sent the plan into motion. "Hey Karen….I bet you can't hack the omnitrix", said Ben tauntingly. "Phhh childs play….let me see that watch", said Karen madly. So she began her work and hacked the omnitrix, but what she didn't know is that she activated master control. "See I can do I can do it...happy", said Karen sarcastically. "Yes because now it's hero time...fourarms", said Ben as the omnitrix gave him fourarms. "Fourarms", he shouted as he broke the rope holding him and his team. "Hey Karen...take this", said ben as he threw Karen. "Aaaaaaaah", she yelled as she hit the wall, and her screen busted and she started shorting out slightly. Karen then trembled to hit the alarm. She smiled victoriously and shutdown. The alarm went off as Ben turned back . "Let's get out of here ", said Ben."I couldn't agree more", answered Zane. The trio ran fighting Zurg bots and other toy villains in there way. "Guys...I just remembered that the model car can fly to us by gps", said Iron Droid. "Great idea...I'll call it now", said Zane. The Bunny Squad started running again to the flight deck. Their on top of the armada the heroes saw there car but what stood in there way were Lego Count Duku and Black Phantom (a hero factory villain). "So you thought you could escape us now did we", said Black Phantom. "Yes...yes we did and do", said Iron Droid. "Well then I say we fight ", said Duku as he drew his light saber and charged at Ben. Ben quickly turned into a random alien but it was an alien he never saw before. It was chromostone but he did not know about him. "What alien is this", asked Ben confused? Then Black Phantom threw an energy blast at Ben and he absorbed the power. "Cool...let's see if what goes around comes around", said Ben as he turned to both villains and blasted them with his rainbow colored energy beam . The two villains were blasted to the ground and they passed out. "Come on...now's our chance said", said Zane and the team headed for the car. The two villains woke up just as the car took off. "Nooooo", said Black Phantom as he tried to blast the Bunny Squad but failed. "So who's going to tell Zurg we failed", said Duku. Black Phantom growled and punched him.

Meanwhile at Toy Team Academy

Dash walked back to Vanellope, who has now sat down and put her head down on her knees, he sat down with her and put his arm around her. Vanellope looked up with tears on her face. "Vanellope I know you can do it…you just got to believe", said Dash. Vanellope wiped her tears away. "I know I have the potential, it's just that every other Vanellope toy has gotten their abilities in early childhood…I guess I'm a late bloomer", said Vanellope. "Vanellope…..ever since I met you…..I could tell you are a beautiful, funny, and smart toy…and though I was going to say this when the time is right…I….Like you….alot. "You do", asked Vanellope? "Of course you are a wonderful person", said Dash. Vanellope stood up and looked at Dash. "When we make it out of this…..we are going on a date", said Vanellope with a smile. Vanellope held her hand out and Dash grabbed it to get up. "Ok….let's do this", said Vanellope as she started to concentrate. "Aaaaannnnndddd…Glitch", said Vanellope and she teleported to behind the others.

"O my gosh….I can glitch", said Vanellope as she teleported everywhere. She then teleported in front of dash and hugged him and he hugged her back. "Wait….I just realized something…..if me and Dash are Disney Infinity figures…..then we work well with computers", said Vanellope. "So what does that mean", said SpongeBob. "It means I can do this", said Vanellope as she got a virtual Buzz Lightyear jetpack and flew around with it for a little bit. "I don't believe it", said Dash. "Wait can you do that Dash", said Unikitty. "It seems that Vanellope's glitching powers allow her to hack into the Disney infinity video game and take the data in it to make anything from the game", said Alan. "Ok…now that Vanellope knows how to use her power….we should head to Buzz's office", said SpongeBob.

So the team ran toward the tower and fought each mind controlled toy. SpongeBob blasted and hit toys with his triton. Alan kicked with his hooves and used his smart mind to device strategies. Unikitty created lego stuff to hit the mind controlled toys. Dash used his super speed to confuse his foes and punch them really fast. Vanellope kept taking virtual weapons and devices from Disney Infinity, and blasting every mind controlled toy in her way.

Then a massive group of mind controlled toys were between them and the tower. The heroes were about to be overwhelmed when suddenly two red blasts hit them and they all got blown away. Then the team saw a red model car flying in the air. "It's the Bunny Squad", said SpongeBob. "The Bunny Squad?" said everyone else. "Hey Spongey", said Ben as the car landed. The team hugged each other. "I'm so glad you guys escaped", said SpongeBob. "It's nice to see you to SpongeBob", said Zane. Then SpongeBob looked at the other team and saw their confused looks. "Ohh….yeah….guys these guys and me are a Team called the Bunny Squad that works for the Toy Team, but we are independent and can go on our own missions", said SpongeBob. "Hi my name is Dash", said Dash. "Vanellope", said Vanellope "I'm Unikitty…Yay", said Unikitty. "My name is Alan", said Alan. "Nice to meet all of you", said Iron Droid. "Ok…now that we have introduced each other we need to get out of here", said Ben. "We can't go yet", said SpongeBob. "Yeah….we need to put the school on lock down before any of the mind controlled toys leave", said Vanellope. "Ok….then everyone one in the car", said Zane. So the Bunny Squad and the new team got into the car and the car flew off.

Meanwhile inside the academy there were still some toys that didn't evacuate with the other toys or Mickey's team. The ones who were left were Violet (Disney Infinity figure), Lloyd (Gold and green Ninja), Zane, Cole, Jay, and Kai (The four Ninjago ninjas), and Jay (Lego Aqua Raider). They were hiding from the mind controlled toys, but they later looked for a way to escape. "So what are we going to do", said Violet. "I don't know but my senses tell me an exit is close by", said Lloyd. "You've said that already", said Jay (Ninjago). "And before that", said Cole. "Ok….I know that I was off before but I really feel it. The team opened a door and they found a sleeping mind controlled toy. "It's asleep", said Kai. "We should go….my sensors say that it can wake up any minute", said Zane. The toy woke up and it screeched alerting the others to its location. "We should run", said Jay (Aqua Raider). "Yeah…I second that", said Lloyd as he blasted the toy with golden power.

At the tower of the Toy Team Academy the Red car was about to land. "Man….this car is roomy", said Ben. "Yeah and it has cup holders…..yay", said Unikitty. The car landed and the team got out. "Well that was awesome, but we need to get in there", said Dash. "Well let's go", said Vanellope as she grabbed Dash and the two ran to the door. The team went inside and saw all of Buzz's office. Zane whistled in awe as he saw the luxurious place. "Guys….I found Buzz's desk", said Ben. The team came over to the desk and saw the button. It had a timer on it to determine how long it would take for the building to lock down. "So….how long should we set it", asked SpongeBob? "Let's try 10 minutes….that should allow us enough time to get out", said Zane. So Ben set the timer to 10 and Vanellope pushed it. The heroes ran to the door, but an energy blast hit the tower and it the room collapsed. Before the exit was blocked Zane's car fell from the pad. "Now what", said Vanellope? "We need to find another way out", said Zane.

30 min. before the collapsing, Zurg and Buzz were still fighting each other. "So Buzz Lightyear…..are you tired yet", said Zurg. Buzz was panting and mashed his teeth together in anger. Zurg merely laughed at his longtime rival. Buzz aimed a laser at him and got him by surprise. "Uhhhh you idiot", said Zurg as he charged his hands with dark magic. "Take this Buzz", said Zurg as he threw a dark magic orb at Buzz. Buzz was blasted and he fell down. "Wow…my old enemy has gotten more powerful than last time….what if I can't beat him", said Buzz worriedly in his mind. "But no…I won't give up", said Buzz as he summoned a Chess pawn that got on his arm and acted like a blaster amplifier. He flew back up in the air and he aimed his blaster at Zurg. Zurg proceeded to use his most powerful attack, the Dark Armageddon. They both blasted, but their attacks passed each other and they both got hit. The blast of both caused a giant explosion that sent mini blasters that hit everywhere in the city, including the Toy Team Academy.

Back at the Toy Team Academy the Bunny Squad and the others ran around with only 5 minutes before the place's lockdown. Then suddenly the team from earlier, the Bunny Squad, and the other team ran into each other. "Violet….what are you doing here", said Dash "Well brother of mine, we are trying to find a way out", said Violet. "Hi Lloyd…hey Jay (Aqua Raider)", said SpongeBob. "Nice to see you again buddy", said Lloyd. "Ok…now that we have met up with each other….we got to get out of here in the next…..3 MINUTES", said Zane (Bunny) shocked! "Ok…lets go", said Ben.

The now jumbled up team ran while fighting toys and looking for a way out. "59 seconds until lockdown", said a computer as it started counting down. "We're almost out of time guys", said Vanellope. "Wait….I see light…no wait…it's a window", said Unikitty. "Then Come on guys", said Lloyd. The team ran to the window while the computer counted down from 10 before the lockdown.

So at 1 second to go the heroes jumped out, braking the window, and falling in slow motion. While in slow motion, Zane (Bunny) called his car around while Lloyd called his golden dragon to pick him and the ninjas. Zane's car came around and everything stop being in slow motion. The Toy Team Academy started to lockdown and all the mind controlled toys, that were about to get out, were locked in.

"Yay…we did it", said Unikitty happily. "Yeah….we did do it", said Alan. The teammates celebrated and complimented each other. "So where do we go now", asked Ben? "We need all the Toy Team back so first we need somewhere safe to hide and think", said Zane. "What about my place", said SpongeBob? "That's….not bad….I mean who would guess a Pineapple", said Iron Droid. "Ok then…next stop…SpongeBob's house", said Zane as he flew his car toward SpongeBob's house and Lloyd's Dragon followed. "Hey….where's Vanellope", said Dash?

Buzz and Zurg woke up after being knocked out for a while and they both stood up weakly. Buzz had a serious face on, but Zurg grinned as he snapped his fingers and his Zurg-bots appeared. Buzz tried to fly but his jetpack was damaged. "Any last words", said Zurg as he used his dark magic to repair himself. "Yeah your nothing but a washed up villain that needs other villains to help his stupid plan to take over Toyland", said Buzz. "I want you to SHUTUP", said Zurg as he floated and lifted Buzz with him to the top of a random building. "Now this is good bye….Buzz Lightyear", said Zurg."Not so fast Zurg",said Vanellope with a Buzz Lightyear jetpack flying as she punched Zurg by surprise. Zurg dropped Buzz and Vanellope got him. "I will not be humiliated by an insolent brat", said Zurg angrily. "Ohh put a sock in it…in fact…put a cherry bomb in it", said Vanellope as she threw a cherry bomb at Zurg. Vanellope then glitched away with Buzz. "Nooooooo", shouted Zurg! "Zurg…..he…..I mean we have bad news…the Bunny Squad got away", said Count Duku. Zurg growled and said "Can this day get any worse". "Zurg…come in…..the heroes locked the Toy Team Academy and your mind controlled army is locked in", said Grievous. "That is it….I have had it with all these fails….I want you and Krika to blow up the Toy Team Academy and make room for my castle to land", said Zurg angrily! "As you wish master", said Grievous. Grievous and Krika set the Ultimate darkness detonator to self-destruct. Then they put the device under the school where it was before and they flew away back to the ship.

"Hey everyone look", said Unikitty. Everyone looked at the Toy Team Academy as it blew up in front of their eyes. "Nooooo", said SpongeBob. "All those innocent toys….gone", said Dash. "We better go….we will make sure that their deaths aren't in death", said Zane. The heroes and the lego ninjas flew with sad faces to SpongeBob's place. Then after they left, Zurg was flying in all his glory. "Ok Plankton…..land my empire", said Zurg. Plankton turned the armada back into a fortress and it fell on the remains of the Toy Team Academy. "Plankton….teleport me to my throne", said Zurg as he was teleported.

The team parked the car and got inside the Pineapple. They all regrouped in SpongeBob's living room. Then all of a sudden, Vanellope and Buzz appeared. "Vanellope…you're back", said Dash as he ran to her and hugged her. "Buzz….you're ok", said SpongeBob. The team helped Buzz recover from his battle. "….if it weren't for Vanellope here….I would probably be dead", said Buzz, telling his battle story. "Ohh it was nothing", said Vanellope. "So….should we contact the other team", asked Alan? "Yes, but we should tell them to randevu us at Bakugan cave", said SpongeBob. "Bakugan cave", asked the new heroes. "Bakugan cave is the home of our Bakugan Toy team members and it's hidden in the mountains nearby", said Buzz. Then Gary came into the room and sat next to SpongeBob. Vanellope used her glitching powers to turn on the tv. The tv was hijacked by the villains and Zurg was on. "This is your new Emperor here and I have two messages…..one, we have taken over the city and there will be villains on the watch everywhere you go…and two, All heroes are to turn themselves in and we are currently checking every house to find them", said Zurg. "Doesn't this mean they will find us", said Vanellope. "No…they won't find us after we get into my secret lab", said SpongeBob. "You have a secret lab to…I mean you have a lab", said Alan nervously. "Yes I do", said SpongeBob.

"Open up…this is Zurg-bot 98364…..open up or force shall be used", said the robot. "What will we do", said Unikitty. "Follow me to the lab…..come on Gary", said SpongeBob as they ran to his room. "Ok…we're coming in", said the robot as it blasted the door. Then several lego star wars droids came in and searched the house. "Ok…here we go", whispered SpongeBob. SpongeBob set his clock to 5:59 and he pressed a red button under the clock. The wall moved, revealing a secret stairwell. "Let's go everyone", said SpongeBob. The team followed him down the stairs and the wall closed. The villains searched the house and found nothing. "Zurg...there is no sign of the heroes", said one of the lego Star Wars droids. "Blast that Toy Team...I demand you droids destroy the Pineapple", shouted Zurg. So the droids got their boasters and started destroying SpongeBob's house.

That ends are final part of Toy Team Academy and see ya next time for another chapter.


	6. Chapter 5

Welcome to another chapter of the Toy Series

Chapter 5. The great escape to Bakugan Mountain

It has been 3 days since Zurg took over New Toy 1 city and he has already taken over many other areas of Toyland. Ever since SpongeBob's Pineapple was destroyed the heroes have laid down low in the secret underground lab. Fortunately, lego Patrick and Sandy went down there before the takeover.

"It's been three days since Zurg took over and Mickey's team already got to Bakugan Mountain….we need to get there now", said Dash. "I'm with you Dash, but what can we do", said Vanellope. "Yeah…I mean the whole city is overrun with villains", said SpongeBob. "Ok…I have to agree on that", said Dash. "Still….we need a plan", said Ben. "I got it…..we need to create a diversion so we can ride out of here", said Sandy. "No…wait…I have a better plan…..we should take Zurg's evil castle thingy and push it somewhere else", said lego Patrick. Everyone face palmed and went with Sandy's idea. "So what do we do", asked Lloyd. "Ok everyone….here's the plan", said Sandy as everyone huddled in.

So the plan was sent into motion. SpongeBob, Patrick, Lloyd, and Ben jumped into the Lego Patty Wagon and drove to the center of town, while Vanellope, Unikitty, and Dash took Sandy's rocket to the Force field generator station. Sandy and the rest of the toys were waiting for the signal to exit the city.

At the center of town, Zurg assembled all the villains for a meeting. "Greetings my villains….we now have two thirds of Toyland under my control and the conquest rate keeps rising", said Zurg. "Well Zurg…your takeover is about to end", said Ben as he transformed into Diamondhead and jumped off the lego patty wagon. "Mechtavius Destroyer, FireLord, and Black Phantom….destroy those toys", ordered Zurg. The three evil toys charged after the heroes, but Lloyd used his golden power to knock them all back. "Attack", shouted SpongeBob. So the heroes attacked the villains in an attempt to distract them.

Meanwhile with Sandy and other the heroes, Zane talked with the still weak Buzz Lightyear. "So Buzz….how are you doing", said Zane. "I wish I wasn't hurting, but other than that….I'm fine", said Buzz. "Buzz….I have some bad news…..you see…..Penguin and Black Bear were sent to another Universe by Zurg's new machine", said Zane. Buzz punched his fist to the ground forgetting his pain and was in pain afterwards. "Are you ok", asked Zane. "Yes…I'm fine…but I'll find Penguin and Black Bear if it is the last thing I do", said Buzz. "Oh SpongeBob…..where are you", said Sandy.

Vanellope, Unikitty, and Dash took down all the villains and made it to the control system. "So….how do we hack the system", asked Dash? "Oh please", said Vanellope as she used her glitch power to hack the system. It took 5 seconds for her to unlock and shutdown the force field. "Yay", shouted Unikitty as the force field deactivated.

"That's the signal guys…let's move", said Sandy as the gang got into the Red model car and drove to the city's exit. The villains at the exit gate saw the heroes coming and they tried to attack the car. Buzz looked out the window and shot his laser at the villains as they passed. "Now what", said Jay (Aqua Raider). "Now we need to get to Bakugan Mountain as fast as we can", said Zane. So the gang drove to their destination while Sandy was still thinking of SpongeBob. "Oh SpongeBob", said Sandy

Vanellope, Dash, and Unikitty were running out of the station when an almost destroyed lego star wars droid pressed a button to alert all the villains. Unikitty then got really mad and lost it and became Angry Kitty. She destroyed the droid and all other villains in her way to the rocket. "Vanellope", said Dash. "Yes", answered Vanellope. "Remind me never to make Unikitty mad", said Dash. The two giggled as they left the station. The trio got on to the ship and flew off when suddenly lego Cad Bane shot the engine. The ship started to short circuit and start blowing up in pieces. It fell straight toward the center of town.

"Guys…the force field is down…we can go", said Ben now back to his normal form. SpongeBob, Lloyd, and Patrick heard Ben and they followed him back into to the lego patty wagon. "You're not going anywhere", said Mechtavius Destroyer as he and the other villains charged after them. "Come on SpongeBob…we go to go", said Lloyd. "Sorry guys…the car won't start up", said SpongeBob as he tried to start the car. It looked like the end but a flaming Sandy's ship fell from the sky and crushed the villains. "Wait….Vanellope and the others are in there", said Ben. Suddenly out of nowhere Vanellope, Dash, and Unikitty appeared. "Vanellope, Dash, Unikitty….you're alive", said SpongeBob. "Yeah but not for long", said Vanellope as Zurg was flying in the distance toward them. "My car can only hold four people, not seven", said SpongeBob. "Don't worry…with my master builder powers I can create the cutey mobile", said Unikitty as she created a rainbow colored pretty lego car. "Let's ride", said Dash.

So the two teams drove to the exit while Zurg flew after them blasting them with dark energy balls. "I don't know what's worst…..Zurg chasing us or the fact that we have only a few minutes before the force field resets", said Dash. "I thought you guys turned it off", said Lloyd. "We did, but the system will override my glitch soon", said Vanellope. "You will pay for your interferences", said Zurg. "Oh shut your trap", said SpongeBob as he struck Zurg with his triton. Zurg stopped in his tracks and commanded lego Cad Bane and General Grievous to go after them while he tried to speed up the force field activation.

"Guys….something is wrong….the countdown is speeding up somehow", said Dash. "It must be Zurg's doing ", said Ben. Then suddenly Grievous and Cad Bane destroyed the cutey mobile. Dash and Vanellope then grabbed on to Unikitty as she flew towards the patty wagon with Grievous and Cad Bane behind them. "SpongeBob…our friends our being chased by those meanies", said Patrick. "Well, then it is a good thing I added weapons to this car", said SpongeBob as he activated the cannons and fired at the the explosion Dash and Vanellope lost their grip of Unikitty and they grabbed on to the end of the patty wagon, hanging off the edge. The heroes were nearing the exit when they saw the force field coming back and a huge blockade. "What do we do no", said Vanellope. "Hang on tight", said SpongeBob as he activated the patty wagon's rocket system. "You don't have to tell me twiiiiicce", said Vanellope as the car started to move fast. The car went as fast as heck when it rammed through the blockade and passed the force field before it closed them off. "Yay….we did", said Unikitty flying beside the patty wagon. "Ok everyone….next stop….Bakugan Mountain", said SpongeBob.

All the heroes made it to Bakugan cave safely. The heroes met up with Mickey's team and Sandy's team. "SpongeBob…I thought I wouldn't see you again", said Sandy as she and SpongeBob hugged. "So Buzz my bro…what's up", said Beast boy. "I've been worse", said Buzz. "Buzz….SpongeBob…is that you", said a Mega Blok dragon walking from the cave entrance.

"Aoara…it's you….how have things been….well, before the takeover", said SpongeBob. "They have been great…..we have taken in all the refugee toys that have managed to escape and every other Toy Team member is present and accounted for", said Aoara. "Really…All of them", shouted the Vanellope. "Yes…all of them", said Aoara. "Let's get inside….the villains will probably come looking for us", said Buzz weakly walking in. The other heroes agreed and followed Buzz and Aoara inside.

And that ends our chapter. See ya next time


	7. Chapter 6

Sorry for the late update. Now an all new chapter of the Toy Series.

Chapter 6. The Stone Dragon

"Welcome to Bakugan Mountain…I'm Helix Dragonoid…..but toys call me Helix Drago", said a pyrus bakugan. "And, I'm Darak", said a darkus bakugan. "Don't forget me", said a bakugan battle gear. "And me", said another bakugan battle gear. "Oh yeah….these are our battle gear…Jetcore and Airkore", said Helix Drago. "Nice to meet you all", said Vanellope. "Whoa…I thought bakugan battle gear didn't talk", said lego Mikey. Lego Raph smacked him and Mikey looked back at him with an angry glare. "Usually they don't talk, but we made our have A.I. systems", said Darak. "That's pretty cool", said Lucy. Buzz Lightyear cringed in pain. "We need to get Buzz to a doctor", said lego SpongeBob. "We should take him to Matanui….his mask can heal anything", said Aoara. "Good idea…now let's get a move on", said lego Sandy.

The toys went deeper into the cave and saw it was a network of underground catacombs and chambers. The toys soon got to Matanui and he was with a different Buzz Lightyear. This one was not a mini figure, but was an action figure. "Wow Buzz...there are two of you", said disney infinity Phineas. "Yeah….about that…there are many Buzzes I know and many that I have befriended….I mean….there is not just one version of a toy…there are many", said Buzz mini figure. "So Buzz…what can I do for you", said Matanui. "He's hurt real bad and needs healing", said SpongeBob. "Ok….", said Matanui as he looked at Buzz. "He's in pretty bad shape….it'll take some time", said Matanui. "We understand…take as long as it takes to heal him", said Aoara. The toys left the two Buzzes and Matanui and they decided to meet all the toy team members.

"Ok team…if you want to meet all the other toy team members….raise your hand", said SpongeBob and all the new toy team students raised their hands. "Well then…let's begin", said lego SpongeBob. These two over here are Titanium Drago and Mercury Drago. "Nice to meet you toys", said Mercury Drago. "So SpongeBob…what are you doing with these new toys", said Titanium Drago. "We're going around meeting all the toy team members they haven't met yet", said SpongeBob. "Cool…do you mind if I tag along", said Titanium Drago. "Sure why not…the more the merrier", said SpongeBob. So Titanium Drago joined the toys on their tour and decided to show them his favorite spot.

"This is what I like to call the Bakugan chamber….because the most powerful Bakugan reside here and the chamber has a mysterious power that only affects bakugan", said Titanium Drago. "These bakugan are the most powerful….Maximus Drago and Helios…..Dragonoid Destroyer….and Dragonoid Darak Colossus", said Titanium Drago. "It's nice to see you again Helix Drago", said Dragonoid Colossus. "Yeah…you to Darak", said Darak Colossus in a monstrous voice. "Wait…don't Dragonoid and Darak Colossus have riders…when I studied Bakugan in school…Dragonoid Colossus' rider was Batalix Dragonoid and Darak Colossus' rider was Brawlicus Darak", said Emmet. Helix Drago and Darak's faces lost their happy expressions. "They pasted away last year…", said Helix Drago. Everyone became quiet. "But, they entrusted the two Colossuses to us", said Darak. "I'm really sorry about your loss", said Vanellope. "It's ok…..now let's get a move on", said Helix Drago. "Now…before we leave…I have two other toys for you guys to meet", said Helix Drago. The toys walked to another part of the Bakugan chamber. "I like you guys to meet Zenthon and Zenthon Titan….they are mechtogan", said Helix Drago. "Hello master Helix Drago", said Zenthon. "Greetings master", said Zenthon Titan. "Helix Drago….why do they call you master", said Dash. "They're just playing around….isn't that right buddies", said Helix Drago. "Yep…you caught us", said Zenthon. "Ok…toys…let's go on to the next place", said Helix Drago.

"These toys over here are the Wise Toys", said SpongeBob. "Wow…I thought the Wise Toys were only myths", said Violet. "Yeah…that is their cover up, but they became a part of the Toy Team and their secret is told to every toy team member", said Aoara. "I'm Palkia and a member of the Wise Toys", said Palkia. "I'm Takanuva and this is my pal Vezon", said Takanuva. "Nice to meet you Vezon", said Vanellope. "I advise you step away before things get ugly", said Vezon with a dark voice. Vanellope stepped back in fear. "Don't mind him….he may be a hero but he can be a real downer and grouch…..hi…my name is Aang", said Aang. "Wow…the creator of all toy kind", said Vanellope. "It's nice to meet another of my children", said Aang. "That guy over there is Witch Doctor", said Helix Drago. "Nice to meet you toys", said Witch Doctor. "Wait…aren't you supposed to be a villain", said Alan. "I used to…but now…I see the path of good", said Witch Doctor. "Ok…that wraps up all the Wise Toys….now let's move on", said SpongeBob. "Yoda…you have forgotten…wait please", said lego Yoda. "Oh yeah…sorry Yoda that I forgot to introduce you", said SpongeBob. "Ok…it is", said Yoda. The toys continued there tour.

"Now…here is the Bionicle area….where all are Bionicle members and refugees live", said Helix Drago. "Hero Factory toys also live here", said SpongeBob. "Hey Sponge-bro…what's up", said a Hero Factory villain, but now is a good toy. "Nothing much Jetbug…have you seen Nocturn…I'm trying to show these guys all the toy team members", said SpongeBob. "Well…first of all…you're already looking at one…and Nocturn is….wait he's coming over here", said Jetbug as Nocturn walked over. "Hey guys….I heard you guys were looking for me", said Nocturn. "It's nice to meet you Nocturn", said Sulley. "Nice to meet a fellow toy monster", said Nocturn. "Roarrrrr", said a monster Bionicle charging at Nocturn. "No no no...stop Fenrakk", said Nocturn as he was knocked to the ground. "Fenrakk!?", said the Toy team students. "Yeah…he is Vezon's pet", said Nocturn as he got up. "Of course a creep like him needed a pet like that", whispered Dash to Vanellope. Vanellope giggled. "Let's continue our tour", said SpongeBob.

"This area is our plaza chamber…where toys come down and hangout with other toys", said Helix Drago. "There's Kim Possible over there with Blake, Waffle, and Gordon (The Cat scratch toys).Over near the TV is Cosmic Pegasus...and beside him are Barry, a lego coast guard, and his buddy Chief, a lego police man. Over hear in the food court are Lego Ahsoka, Anakin, Obi Wan, and R2 D2. Here is the Lego center where we have a plentiful amount of legos and lego toys here make homes and other stuff. The last of the toy team members are here. Over near the lego space ranger ship are lego Buzz, Woody, Jessie, Bullseye, Ham, and Rex", said SpongeBob. Lego Buzz, Woody, and Jessie walked up to their disney infinity counterparts. "Hey…how are you doing", said Woody (Disney infinity figure). "Good", said Lego Woody. The two Buzzes saluted each other. The two Jessie spit on their hands and shook each other's hands. "Over there is light green lego rock monster…or lego rock monster for short….and over there is-", said Helix Drago. "Lego Batman", interrupted Sandy. "Hey Sandy…hello SpongeBob", said Lego Batman. "Hi Batman….how has it been…it feels like I haven't seen you in forever", said SpongeBob. "Well…you know evil….it never sleeps", said Batman in a deep voice. "And over here are Sensei Wu and Garmadon", said Helix Drago. "Dad", said Lloyd as he ran to him. "Sensei", said Kai, Jay(Ninjago), Cole, Zane, and Nia as they ran to him as well. "It's nice to see my student", said Wu. "And, it's nice to see you my son", said Garmadon.

"Finally….the moment you have been waiting for….the last toys of the toy team", said SpongeBob. "Over here in this section of the lego center are lego Lightning McQueen, lego Mater, lego Holley Shiftwell, and lego Finn McMissile" said SpongeBob. "Yeah…we're done", said Unikitty as she collapsed in exhaustion. Everyone else did to. "Guys….Buzz Lightyear is healed", said Buzz Lightyear (action figure). "Really", said Vanellope. "Yes", said Buzz. "Well…what are we waiting for….last one there is a rusty toy", said Lloyd as he formed his golden dragon and flew to Buzz. "Hey…no using your golden powers…that's cheating", said Kai. "All is fair", said Vanellope as she formed a virtual Buzz Lightyear jetpack. "Hey…wait for me Vanellope", said Dash as he ran after her. So the other toys raced to Buzz as fast as they could. Lloyd was first and Patrick was last. "ah man…I lost…oh well", said Patrick as he ate a chocolate bar. "Hi my friends", said Buzz as he walked towards them.

"Buzz", cried everyone. "I'm so glad that you are ok" said Vanellope. "Me to", said Buzz. "Group hug", said SpongeBob and everyone hugged Buzz. "Thanks for the hug, but we have pressing matters", said Buzz. The toys nodded in agreement. So the team followed Buzz to a place in the cave. "Where are we", said Dash. "This is where I'm going to put my new base", said Buzz. "Ok…we'll get started", said Sandy. "No need….Takanuva managed to salvage one of my base cubes….this thing can create a Buzz H.Q. out of nothing", said Buzz as he threw it to the ground and ran away from it. The cube formed a base and the all the toys walked in.

Dash whistled in awe. "Buzz", said Violet. "Yes", said Buzz. "Can I use your phone….I need to make sure me and Dash's parents are safe", said Violet. "Sure…it's over there", said Buzz. "Thanks", said Violet as she ran to the phone. Dash followed her and caught up to her when she dialed the number. "Please be ok…Please", said Violet as she waited for them to pick up. "Hello", said Mr. Incredible. Dash and Violet jumped for joy and answered. "Dad…it's us", said Dash. "Kids….you're ok…..honey….are kids are fine", said Mr. Incredible. "Kids is that you", said Mrs. Incredible. "Yeah mom…it's us", said Violet. "Where are you", asked Mrs. Incredible? "You might not believe us-", said Violet. "Try us…were in this place called Bakugan Mountain", said Mr. Incredible. "That's where we are", said Dash. "Really…where in the cave are you", asked Mrs. Incredible. "We are in Buzz's new H.Q. ….it's right by the bakugan chamber in a deserted chamber", said Violet. "Don't move…we'll be right there", said Mrs. Incredible. The two Disney infinity figures burst with joy that their parents were ok.

Mr. and Mrs. Incredible showed up and joined our toys in Buzz's big lab. Soon Buzz's radar started glowing red and it showed a lot of red dots approaching Bakugan Mountain. "Um Buzz….what's are those", said Vanellope. "Buzz Lightyear…Buzz Lightyear…the villains found us and a fleet of Zurg droids are coming toward us…what are we going to do", said Nocturn as he ran in. Buzz thought for a moment and raised his head. "We get the old team….and new Toy Team back together", said Buzz as he pressed a button. "Calling all Toy Team members….Zurg has found us and he has sent a fleet of droids toward us….we need all the heroes we can get….I know it's been forever for some of you but we need you now more than ever", said Buzz over the intercom. Buzz soon took the heroes with him and they all went to the mouth of the cave. All the other Toy Team members were there to. "Alright heroes…ATTACK", said Buzz.

It was an all-out brawl between the Toy Team and the droids. Ben turned into upgrade and upgraded a droid, took control of it, and started attacking the others. "Don't hit the green one…it's Ben", said Vanellope. Vanellope summoned a virtual goo blaster and a Buzz Lightyear jetpack. "I love the goo blaster", said Vanellope after she shot a lot of droids with purple goo and shrunk them. Ben's omnitrix soon timed out and Vanellope caught him as he fell. "Thanks", said Ben. "Don't thank me yet", said Vanellope as they got surrounded by droids. They blasted them and they both fell down the cave yelling and saying ouch. "Are you ok", said Ben. "I'm…..fine", said Vanellope as she got up and starred at some ancient pictures on the wall. "Whoa", said Ben.

Helix Drago and Darak were fighting some droids when they got a call. "Guys…I know your busy-" said Vanellope. "No kidding", interrupted Helix Drago. "Me and Ben found something that is really important", said Vanellope. "Ok…we'll try to get there ASAP", said Helix Drago. "Hey Zenthon….Zenthon Titan….can you take are places", said Darak. "Sure", said Zenthon. "No problem", said Zenthon Titan.

The two bakugan went to Vanellope and Ben's coordinates. "So what's so…..important", said Helix Drago as he saw the wall. "It's some prophecy or legend or something", said Ben. "I can read it…I'm fluent in picture art", said Darak. "It says that when the powerful of bakugan are here….the Stone Dragon will appear", said Darak. "What do you think that means", said Helix Dragonoid. "I don't know, but by the looks of this….it can help", said Vanellope.

"Buzz….we need you to get the bakugan and mechtogan toy team members to come to are coordinates", said Helix Bakugan. "Why", answered Buzz as he fought some droids? "We think we have something that can help", said Vanellope. "Ok…I'll trust you on this one", said Buzz as he whistled the bakugan and mechtogan to come to him. "I need you guys…to go to this place in the cave where Vanellope, Ben, Helix Drago, and Darak are", said Buzz and the heroes left. "There's too many of them", said Beast Boy. "He's right Buzz…we are starting to get tired", said SpongeBob. "I can help", said Palkia as she started to glow pink and formed a force field around Bakugan Mountain. "Everyone….regroup", shouted Buzz and all the toys went back in.

Everyone went to the place Vanellope and Ben found. "So all we need are Maxus Drago, Maxus Helios, Dragonoid Colossus, Darak Colossus, and Dragonoid Destroyer", said Vanellope. "Let's do this", said Helix Drago. So both Helix Drago and Darak got on their Colossuses. The powerful ultimate bakugan stepped closer to the pictures on the wall. The whole cave soon started to shake. The Bakugan Mountain from the outside turned into a rock looking Dragon. The mouth of the cave became the Dragon's mouth. "Whoa…what happened", said Ben. "You have awaken me", said a mysterious voice. "Who said that", said Ben? "I did", said the voice again only this time the wall glowed and showed a picture of the Stone Dragon. "I am Stone Dragon….I am what you call Bakugan Mountain….this whole mountain is my body and right now…you are in my heart", said Stone Dragon. "Wow…this is awesome", said Dash. "Great Stone Dragon…I am-", said Buzz. "I know who you are Buzz Lightyear….founder and leader of the toy team", said Stone Dragon. "I like to thank you all for protecting my body and now I will return the favor", said Stone Dragon.

The droids broke through Palkia's shield. Stone Dragon breathed fire on all the droids until the largest one was left. Stone Dragon used his arms to thrust him out of the ground. He struggled, but he soon flew out. He started to fly in air, and he formed an energy ball and threw it at the droid. The droid was destroyed and Stone Dragon flew off with the toys in it.

"Wow that was amazing", said Jetbug as he and the other toys looked at the mystical projection of what happened. "You're welcome", said Stone Dragon. "So where do you toys want to go", said Stone Dragon. "I have a place in mind", said Buzz.

Stone Dragon flew to an old abandoned base in a valley. "You refugees will be safe here….the villains don't even know about this place….here's a year supply of food to help", said Buzz as he dropped of the refugee toys. Stone Dragon then flew off into the sky. "So…what now Buzz", asked Matanui. "I'll tell you after the ceremony", said Buzz. "What ceremony", said Matanui?

The toy team students were gathered onto the head of the dragon. They all sat down in front of the stage. "You are probably wondering why I called you here...Vanellope, Unikitty, Dash, Alan, Mikey, Raph, Leo, Donnie, Emmet, Lucy, Spiderman, Sorcerer Mickey, Violet, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Holley Shiftwell, Sulley, Jack Sparrow, Phineas, Perry, Woody, Buzz, and Jessie", said Buzz. "Yeah...I'm wondering why I have to be here", said Ben. "Because you're going to watch these toys officially join the Toy Team", said Buzz. "But, I thought we had to complete 3 years of Toy Team Academy in order to join" said Dash? "I've learned these past few days that you guys are truly heroes and deserve to be a part of the team…..now will you all make a line on the stairs over there so I can register you and give all of you your Toy Team membership cards", said Buzz. So the toys got registered and there cards ,and celebrated at the Plaza chamber.

Later that night, the Wise Toys gathered in the Stone Dragon's heart. "Stone Dragon", said Aang. "Yes…creator", said Stone Dragon. "We were wondering if we can suit you up with weapons and armor…if that is fine with you", said Buzz. "Why", said Stone Dragon? "Because tomorrow….we are going to invade New Toys 1 city, defeat Zurg, and take our world back, and we need your help", said Matanui. "That sounds like a very good plan and I would like to accept your request", said Stone Dragon.

That concludes are chapter. See ya next time.


	8. Chapter 7

Welcome to another chapter of the Toy Series. By the way I have been misspelling Nya and I apologize for that and every other grammar and spelling error.

Chapter 7. The End of Toyland Part. 1

It was Sunday morning when the Stone Dragon was nearing New Toy 1 city, now renamed Zurgtropolis. The Toy Team heroes were in the Bridge, control deck, which was built on Stone Dragon's helmet part of his armor. "Okay heroes…we are almost at New Toy 1 city", said Buzz. "Let's do this", said Ben. "I can't wait to take back our home", said SpongeBob. Buzz walked to the balcony and looked down at Stone Dragon. "How are you doing Stone Dragon", yelled Buzz. "I am doing fine Buzz…..this armor you have given me is pretty light and flexible", said Stone Dragon. "Okay….we are going to break through the force field their", said Buzz as he pointed. "Ok…I'm going in", said Stone Dragon. Buzz ran inside the Bridge. "Brace for impact", cried Buzz. Stone Dragon flew faster than ever and he formed a mysterious power around him and charged head first into the force field. The force field was strong, but Stone Dragon was stronger and he broke the force field and its system.

"Now….ultimate bakugan….attack", said Buzz as Dragonoid Destroyer, Dragonoid and Darak Colossus, and Maxus Drago and Helios were shot out of Stone Dragon's mouth. The ultimate bakugan landed on the streets of New Toy 1 city just to see nothing. "This place looks deserted", said Helix Drago on Dragonoid Colossus. "Yeah", said Darak. "Look out", shouted Maxus Helios as rockets came from out of nowhere. The ultimate bakugan dodged the rockets, and Fire Lord and Black Phantom appeared out of the smoke. "Hey….it's those guys again", said Mercury Drago on Dragonoid Destroyer. "Welcome to Zurgtropolis...I'm the person who's supposed to kick you out", said Fire Lord as he started flaming up. "Well, it's my job to beat up villains", said Helix Drago as he and Dragonoid Destroyer got into a fighting stance. "Enough talk….let's fight", shouted Black Phantom as he held his mace and charged toward the bakugan. "Same here", said Maxus Drago as he charged toward Black Phantom to, and the two were equally powered.

Stone Dragon flew over the down town part of Zurgtropolis. He landed and opened his mouth. SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, and Ben drove in the lego patty wagon out of the mouth. "Beast Boy, Kim Possible, and Cosmic Pegasus flew out in the Teen Titan's T-ship. "Zane (rubber rabbit) and Iron Droid drove out with in the red model car. Buzz, Vanellope, Unikitty, Dash, and Alan flew in Buzz's space ship. Lloyd flew on his golden dragon, the Zane and Jay used the ultrasonic raider, Kai and Cole flew on ultra-dragon, and Nya flew in her Samurai Mech. They all raced to Zurg's Fortress while Stone Dragon flew up into the air. "So what's the plan again", said Beast Boy. "We are going to siege Zurg's fortress…", said Lloyd. "And, defeat Zurg….once and for all", said Buzz. "SpongeBob…look out", said Sandy as a chum bucket tank, with Plankton and Karen at the controls, appeared. SpongeBob stopped and the car was almost destroyed, but he saw a green light and Four Arms was pushing the tank from crushing the patty wagon. "Alright Ben...you can do it", said SpongeBob as Four Arms flipped the tank.

"Who dares to stop…..SpongeBob….why must you and your friends stop my plans", said Plankton as he climbed on top of the now totaled tank. "I don't know…maybe it's because your evil…..oh and by the way….what happened to the Krusty Krab and Mr. Krabs", said SpongeBob. Karen rolled up to where Plankton was and started to explain. "Well SpongeBob….we now have destroyed the Krusty Krab, know the secret formula, and Mr. Krabs is in prison", said Karen. "You'll pay for that….I actually like eating Krabby Patties", said Ben now in his human form. "Oh no we won't…..now Karen", said Plankton as he grabbed on to Karen as she rocketed into the air. "Hey SpongeBob….I here ticking from the tank", said Patrick. "It's going to blow", said Sandy as SpongeBob drove away. The tank exploded and that part of the city fell to the ground. "We need to find another way to the Fortress", said SpongeBob. "Well, what are we waiting for…let's go", said Sandy and the gang drove to find another way to the Fortress.

Lloyd, the ninjas, and Nya were on their way to the Fortress when lego Count Duku and an army of lego star wars droids were ahead. "Looks liked we have trouble up ahead", said Kai as he saw them. "What do we do", said Jay. "My calculations of survival is less than 20%", said Zane. "It doesn't matter…we need to get past them", said Lloyd. "Well then….let's show them how hard earth can hit", said Cole. "Let's do this", said Nya as she started blasting droids. Jay and Zane blasted the droids tanks with the ultrasonic raider while Kai, Cole, and Lloyd took on the flying droids. Count Duku used the force to jump really high and he landed on Nya's mech. "Hello…hero", said Duku as he used his light saber to destroy the mech. "Aaaaaah", cried Nya as she and the mech fell down. "Nyaaaa", cried Kai as he commanded Ultra-dragon to save her and they did. "What just happened….uuuuf", said Jay as lego Grievous landed on the ultrasonic raider. "Hello….ninja scum", said Grievous as he pocked his light sabers through the glass covering over Jay. "Zane….helllpp", yelled Jay as Grievous was opening the glass. "I'm coming Jay", said Zane as he pressed a button and jumped out. "Auto pilot engaged", said the computer. "Ok Grievous….get a taste of spinjitzu", said Zane as he spun and threw Grievous off. The two ninjas celebrated, but not until they saw the ultrasonic raider was about to crash into a wall of droids. Lloyd watched in horror as his team fell apart and was about to save his friends, but. "Lloyd….we can handle this…just go ahead…we'll be fine", said Kai and Lloyd flew toward the Fortress. The ninjas and Nya got together with Ultra dragon and took a stand as the Count Duku, Grievous, and army of droids marched toward them.

Stone Dragon was flying over the city fighting and destroying all the war ships in the sky. Then he opened his mouth and Witch Doctor, Vezon, Fenrakk, and Takanuva fell to the ground and made their way to the Fortress. However, Krika appeared out of nowhere and glared at the four heroes. "We can take him….It's four of us and only one of him", said Vezon. "I wouldn't say that", said Takanuva as an army of evil bionicles were behind him. "Oh…", said Vezon. "I don't care how many armies he has….we will stop him", said Witch Doctor. The heroes nodded and Fenrakk roared in rage. "Attack", cried Krika and the two sides fought each other. "Hey….did I miss anything", said a mysterious Bionicle. "Wait isn't that", said Takanuva. "No…it couldn't be", said Krika. "Yeah….it's me Toa Tahu", said Toa Tahu. "But, we thought you died after that mission x", said Witch Doctor. "Well, I'm here now and ready to kick some villain butt", said Toa Tahu. The heroes joined together and charged once more.

The T-ship, the red model car, and space ship were nearing Zurg's Fortress. "So Buzz…how are we going to break through the shield", said Beast Boy. "Cosmic Pegasus will answer that question said", said Buzz as Cosmic Pegasus hopped out the T-ship and rammed into the shield. The strong beyblade soon broke through, but he was weakened and stopped spinning. Kim Possible then jumped out and caught him. An alarm went off and a new force field started to form. Behind the red model car, the lego patty wagon came around the corner and followed them. "Hey Zane….hi Iron Drone", said Ben. "Guys…the force field is reforming again...all of us won't make it", said Kim Possible. "Then I guess only a few shall go….and I pick SpongeBob and his team", said Zane as he made the car jump behind the lego patty wagon and pushed it faster from behind. "Zane…what are you doing", said SpongeBob. "You guys are the only ones we know who are better at this than us….we may be a part of the Toy Team, but you and your friends started in the Toy Team instead of the Bunny Squad", said Zane. "Thanks Zane", said Sandy. "Just promise me you guys will kick Zurg's butt", said Zane. The team nodded and SpongeBob turned on his rockets.

Up in the air, Lloyd caught up with the Beast Boy's team, and Buzz's team. "Hey guys", said Lloyd. "Hi Lloyd…where are the others", asked Beast Boy. "They are fighting Duku, Grievous, and an army of droids", said Lloyd. "Whoa….the force field is coming back up….we better hurry", said Lloyd. "We won't all make it but Buzz's team and SpongeBob's teams have been voted to go on ahead", said Beast Boy. "They'll need all the help they can get….I'm going in", said Lloyd as he and Golden dragon teleported beside Buzz's space ship. "Whoa…you came out of nowhere", said Vanellope. "Well, I thought you guys might need some more help", said Lloyd. "Ok guys…we have 10 seconds before the force field closes", said Buzz. "Let's do this", said Dash. The 2 vehicles and Lloyd's dragon were on the clock to get pass through the force field.

Will our heroes make it pass the force field? Find out on part 2 on the next chapter. See ya next time.


End file.
